One More Thing
by ShadowNeko23
Summary: A spin-off of InuYasha The Final Act  Episode 18: Kagome is working towards her final exams when she receives a very surprising gift from someone special. InuKag   Souta on the side. One shot.


"Damned piece of JUNK!" Kagome gave her bike a kick as she reached into the basket to fish out her bag. She took a step back, looked at the bike for a few seconds and shook her head.

_I don't even know why I take it with me. The shrine is only 2 minutes away walking! Oh well… _She slung her bag over her shoulder quickly and stomped into the house.

"I'm home," yelled Kagome. No reply. "Hmm" She walked a little ways down the hall and peeked into the television room where her grandfather usually was, but the futon was empty. Walking past the kitchen, a note on the counter caught her eye.

Kagome picked it up and read: _Sota had a half-day today and your grandfather and I decided to take him school shopping. We won't be too long. There's some leftover takoyaki in the fridge. – Mother_

She sighed and set the note back on the counter. "Oh well. At least I'll have some peace and quiet to study. My final is in 4 days and I missed many days of class!" She grabbed a glass of water and trudged down the hall to her room.

Kagome sat on the foot of her bed and shook her hands out. "Well. I should get my studying started…" She began unpacking her bag, and once all school supplies were out, dumped the bag on the floor. And heard a small thud.

"Hmm?" Kagome unzipped the front pocket of her bag and found her glass case of Jewel Shards and a small piece of paper. It was folded in half like an envelope and read her name in a messy scrawl. _Who left this?_

She picked up the small vial and rolled it between her fingers. _Why is this here? _Then she opened the note and began reading.

_If you haven't already, look in your closet._

Kagome blinked in surprise, walked over to the closet, and opened the door. Her bow tumbled out. She gasped quietly, and went back to reading.

_I heard you are having a final soon. Miroku thought I was being inconsiderate when I snapped at you. Sorry. It's a lot more difficult finding the shards without you here, so come back when you can, ok? We'll have to manage on our own, but it's a lot better with your help._

Kagome allowed herself a smile. _It sounds like he misses me already!_

_One more thing: I know your era is less dangerous and all but try not to injure yourself. The bow and shards should help you in your final battle. Good luck. –InuYasha_

Kagome blushed a bit and refolded the note. "Aww, I think he really cares…" She held it against her chest. "Although, I doubt he'll ever say anything like that to my face…"

Kagome blinked and pinched her forearm. "No. I have to stop thinking like that. He's just being a good friend, nothing more." She set the note on her desk and walked over to close her closet door.

The door wouldn't shut, for the bow was lying on the carpet. Kagome took a moment and just looked at the she stooped over and picked it up. The wood was cool and smooth as she ran her hand over the curve.

_How sweet of him drop this off…although, I doubt it will be of much use. _She set the bow in her closet carefully, and shut the door quietly.

"Well," Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I really should get my work done…"

But for some reason, she couldn't. She just couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha…and his thoughtful gesture. Kagome blushed in spite of herself. _He can be a real pain to be around, but on the inside, InuYasha is a real sweetheart. _

She fingered the note, trailing a finger on the folded edge. "Such a sweetheart…"

Sota came barreling into the room, holding a plastic shopping bag. "Hiya, sis!"

Kagome spun around; note in hand, shards in another, a look of surprise and embarrassment on her face. She saw Sota eyeing her things, and shoved them in her pockets. "When did you get here?"

Sota looked at her strangely. "About 30 seconds ago. Didn't you hear us come in? I banged the door open pretty loudly and stubbed my toe!" He dropped the bag, sat down, and pulled off his sock. He waved his toes at Kagome. "See?" He pointed. "My baby toe is bruised and -"

"Ok ok! Way too much information, Sota!" Kagome tried to shove him out of the room. "I am TRYING to study! I have a final in 4 days!"

Sota leaned against the door frame, looking at his sister with an amused smile. "And you need jewel shards to study, sis?"

Sota got a décor pillow and a splash of water to the face. "GET OUT!"

He laughed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "I'll tell mom you aren't hungry, then." And he shut the door.

It's going to be a long night for Kagome...

**NOTE: This is my first fanfiction. :3 Everyone knows the episode where they almost kiss and Sota comes barging in? Well, I changed it up a bit... Is it good? Review please! *begs***


End file.
